


Lives Taken

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Dark, F/M, Suicide, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will follow you into the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts angst and "I will follow you into the dark."

Rogue stared at her hands in horror. Better to stare at them then at the body at her feet. Before she could stop herself, she looked down, her hands falling to her sides. She didn't mean to do it.

An angry presence formed in Rogue's mind. "You never mean it, do you, princess?" it snarled.

"But I didn't do it," Rogue protested, tears streaming down her face, "the power just came out of me! I couldn't control it!"

"You've never been in control of it. Your powers are growing again. Now nothing is safe from you. No one is safe from you."

"No…" Rogue's protest was barely a whisper as she again looked down at the body of her lover. "I couldn't have killed him. He can't die."

"He can die. He is dead, princess. You killed him. You can kill anyone now." The voice was malicious and hurt and angry and it sounded familiar to Rogue.

"Who-"

"I am who you made me be!" it screamed in her mind. "I am nothing more than a shadow in your mind now, where once I was life."

"Wolverine?" Rogue choked on the word as her gaze locked onto lightless eyes.

"Yes. He is in me. All of them are. I am the souls you have stolen. I am all that is left. A figment of your imagination."

"But I didn’t steal anyone's soul," Rogue protested weakly, "everyone is still alive… was…"

"You can steal a soul without taking all of it. You take just enough that we forever knew that a part of us was missing. We live, but we have been taken by you."

Rogue clapped both hands over her mouth, horrified. Her horror turned to shock when she felt a tingling sensation in her cheeks and lips. Immediately she pulled her hands away. "What?"

The voice- voices laughed cruelly. "I said it. You can kill anyone now."

Rogue didn't have to think- thinking would make her lose her nerve- she quickly started unbuttoning her shirt. She would grant the souls inside of her freedom. She would pay for her actions.

She lay down beside Wolverine, her head on his shoulder. One last kiss and a whispered promise and she put both of her hands over her own heart. As her world faded to black, Rogue heard her own words echoed in her mind.

"I will follow you, love, into the darkness I will follow you."


End file.
